Este es nuestro dia
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: Dean decide que van a tomarse un dia libre.


_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "This One Is Ours" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._**

Dean no sabe que lo posesiono a él para hacerlo. Él sólo ve la señal y piensa "al infierno con esto"porque tienen dinero en sus carteras, para variar, y nada que hacer en todo el día. Mañana, mañana podrían tener el rostro comido, o morir de alguna manera horrible, horrible.

Hoy, hoy van a ir al maldito zoológico.

Está totalmente preparado para llamar a Sam perra si se da cuenta siquiera.

Sam cuidadosamente finge no darse cuenta de nada mientras caminan a través de las puertas, o cuando Dean paga, o cuando empiezan a deambular en dirección a los olores de animales y los niños pequeños y excitados.

Se detiene a leer un cartel. Dean sólo lee el borde de un nombre en latín, y una foto de algo peludo alrededor del pelo estúpido de Sam.

Es Cas quien comenta primero.

"Este parece ser un lugar difícil para cazar." Dean tiene la sensación de que ya tiene cubierta todas las salidas.

"No estamos en una cacería Estamos aquí para -."

"Observar a los animales", dice Sam, cuando la pausa de Dean se prolonga demasiado. Él parece darse cuenta que sonaba raro, y no hace más que profundizar la confusión de Castiel. "No puedo recordar la última vez que estuvimos en un zoológico."

Dean gruñe. "Yo sí, pusiste mala cara durante días, hasta que papá accedió a venir, y luego pasaste todo el tiempo boquiabierto con los pingüinos".

"Nunca había visto a un pingüino antes", dice Sam, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Dean casi puede ver al chico que había sido, todo voz chillona y pelo ridículo, tratando de ver por encima de la barandilla en las viejas botas de Dean.

Hay una chica, de no más de cinco o seis años, que tiene algún tipo de ataque de alegría histérica en algún lugar cerca de los elefantes. Su madre está sosteniendo su hombro como si tuviera un poco de miedo que su hija será barrida por una trompa ambulante. La chica no parece importarle, agitando las manos sobre su cabeza. Castiel parece fascinado.

Dean compra helados en un capricho, entregándolos a un sospechoso Sam, y a un ángel sorprendido. Castiel se queda mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera calculando si es importante o no. Sam sonríe como si Dean acabara de descubrir el significado de la Navidad y comienza a comerse el propio con una vergonzosa falta de autocontrol. Dean está horriblemente tentado a empujarle la cara sobre el.

Castiel está observando un goteo lento de helado derretido trazar su camino a través de sus dedos.

Dean lo golpea con el codo.

"Amigo, comételo antes de que se derrita."

La expresión que obtiene a cambio es un poco exagerada capaz de fundir inminentemente su delicioso refrigerio. Pero Dean se ha acostumbrado a las extrañas sobreactuaciones de Castiel hacia las cosas, desde hace un par de años. Sin embargo el ángel detiene dócilmente la línea trazada de helado. Dean se obliga a regresar a su propio helado en vez mirar.

"Así que, ¿hay alguna razón por la que estemos revisando nuestra infancia hoy?" Sam dice con cautela. Se han detenido en el foso de los osos y hay una gran masa de piel marrón en algún lugar debajo de Dean que no hace mucho en absoluto. Vagamente recordaba esta desventaja de los zoológicos. Se pregunta dónde están los leones. Los leones son impresionantes.

Dean se encoge de hombros, en respuesta a la pregunta de Sam.

"Quiero decir, no me quejo, pero yo no habría pensado que eras una persona de zoológicos. A menos que trajeras una cita, alguna persona a la que le gusten los animales."

"Trajimos una cita."

Sam mira a Castiel por encima del hombro de Dean. El ángel esta frunciendo el ceño a su corbata, y la raya de helado que ahora la marca. Él levanta la vista, y mira fijo a Dean con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de que no es su culpa.

"¿Nosotros?"

"Está bien, yo lo hice", dice Dean con fuerza.

Sam se atraganta con su helado. Entonces claramente necesita un minuto para asimilar eso. Porque, bien, bien, es probablemente mucho a asimilar.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Quizás?" Dean murmura, luego se encoge de hombros, y se pregunta cuál de ellos es, exactamente, el que está reviviendo sus años de adolescencia difíciles.

"Dean -"

"No es necesario hablar de esto como chicas, Sam," Dean dice con firmeza.

Hay una pausa larga, tensa. Cuando Dean tiene esa sensación de sospecha, de que Sam esta admirando su crecimiento personal. Él puede que tenga que empujarlo a la fosa de los osos.

"¿Podemos ver a los pingüinos?" Sam pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y los malditos pingüinos? Bien, lidera el camino, niño grande".

Dean se detiene el tiempo justo para tomar por el codo a Castiel, y tirar de él en la dirección del "susurrador de pingüinos".


End file.
